vampire diaries story
by elenagilbertxdamonsalvatore
Summary: this is the story were Elena and Stefan are vampire's and later in the story damon come's back. i hope you enjoy it


**I'm elena Gilbert, for over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story.**

_Dear diary, i came back here in Mistic Falls 5 years ago. I was born in Mistic Falls. Today will start a new day of senior year. After that i'm going to college with my best friends Bonnie and Caroline._

_They don't know about me but i just... i just need to tell them because they tell all their secrets to me like Bonnie says that she is a witch and Caroline...well Caroline she doesnt_

_really has secrets. I need to tell them but just not now. Everyone thinks that my ''parents'' died in a car accident with me in it but the real story is that my real parents died 186 years ago. _

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena's Phone rings; it's Bonnie)

Elena: Hey what's up.

Bonnie: Nothing just wanted to call to check up on you.

Elena: I'm fine but i need to go on with life right, i can't be sad forever.

Bonnie: Yeah you're right, see you at school.

Elena: Bye.

(They hang up and Elena gets ready for school. She is wearing a kimchi bleu silky Sabrina shirtdress with over it a American Eagle Dark Denim Jacket with underneath it a UO sheer tight

and as boots steve madden panelope booties.)

MISTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Elena sees Bonnie and Caroline and walks to them, Bonnie and Caroline are looking at something and then she sees what they see, there's a new boy and he's really hot. Elena is smiling like a crazy person)

Elena: (To Bonnie and Caroline) uhm i need to go see you guys in class.

(Elena is walking over to the new guy and hugs him so tight, he hugs her back and everyone is staring at them)

Elena: Stefan, o my god, i missed you so mutch!

Stefan: I missed you to.

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: I wanted to spend my last year at school with my best friend.

(Elena hugs him again)

Elena: I just can't believe you're really here.

Stefan: Well i am so what did i miss.

Elena: Can we talk about that later in private (winks)

Stefan: Yeah of course.

(They walk into school together and everyone is looking them disappear in the school)

Elena: What class do you have?

(Stefan looks at his iPhone)

Stefan: Uhm... history.

Elena: Great then you have class with me and my friends.

Stefan: You mean those girls where you stood with who were staring at me.

Elena: Yeah and some other boys.

(Stefan looks jealous)

Stefan: Oh...

Elena: Are you jealous?

(Elena is smiling like she never did before)

Stefan: Maybe, oke Elena i need to be honest with you i...i love you, Elena.

(Elena is walking backwards to her locker and when she bumps into it Stefan slams his hand against the locker and looks her in the eye. Elena is breathing heavily.)

Elena: I love you to, Stefan.

(Stefan tries to kiss her but Elena was first after a couple seconds they pull apart and kiss each other again but they were stopped by the bell. They walk to class hand in hand.

The teacher writes his name on the board; Alaric Saltzman.

Alaric: Good morning kids, as you see my name is Alaric saltzman but you can call me rick. Some of you already know me like (pointing to Elena) you.

Elena: I think i know you to good because you're dating my aunt, and for the one who thinks, that's terrible, well it is.

(Everyone is laughing, including Alaric.)

Alaric: Ah... that hurts.

Elena: I was just kidding, it is really nice to have you in my home.

Alaric: Look that's what i wanna hear..

Elena: You better be because i can talk to Jenna and uhm... i will make her send you away.

Alaric: Oke i am really scared right now.

Elena: Good.

Alaric: Back to class.

(Elena and Stefan are staring and smiling at each other. Alaric sees it but does not say anything.)

Alaric: So i am gonna look who's good with years, uhm...Pearl Harbor.

(He looks at Elena.)

Alaric: Elena

(Elena looks up at alaric.)

Elena: Hmm, what did you say.

Alaric: Pearl Harbor.

Stefan/Elena: December 7, 1941.

Alaric: Thank you mr. and miss Gilbert.

Caroline: It will be mr. and miss salvatore, after what happend in the hallway.

Elena: (Smiling) shut up.

Caroline: Oh yeah did i forget to mention, little salvatore.

Elena: Oke enough.

(Elena and Stefan look at each other and they think the same.)

Alaric: Since you to are so good with dates huh, you can anser this one easy, The fall of the Berlin wall.

Stefan/Elena: 1989

Alaric: Civil Rights Act.

Stefan/Elena: 1964

Alaric: John F. Kennedy assassination.

Stefan/Elena: 1963

Alaric: Martin Luther King.

Stefan/Elena: '68.

Alaric: Lincoln.

Stefan/Elena: 1865.

Alaric: Roe vs. Wade.

Stefan/Elena: 1973.

Alaric: Brown vs. Board.

Stefan/Elena: 1954.

Alaric: The battle of Gettysburg.

Stefan/Elena: 1863.

Alaric: Korean war.

Stefan/Elena: 1950 to 1953.

Alaric: Oke it's really weird it's like you guys lived in that time.

Stefan: Yeah right how is that even possible.

Alaric: There is no way.

(Bell rings)

Elena: (Talks so softly that only Stefan can here her) saved by the bell.

Stefan: Yep.

(They walk out of class together and walk to the next period) (PS. i am not doing all the periods so i am skipping the rest of the periods)

OUTSIDE SCHOOL

(Bonnie and Caroline are walking up to Elena and Stefan.)

Bonnie: (To stefan) Hey i am Bonnie.

(She holds out her hand and Stefan shake's it, she is getting a vision and it is the same vision she always gets when she touches Elena.)

Stefan: Is the're something wrong?

Bonnie: No uhm... (to Elena) i need to talk to you.

Elena: Oke, (to Stefan) see you in the car, right.

Stefan: Yeah, wait.(Elena turns around and Stefan kisses her, Bonnie pulls Elena away.)

Stefan: (So soft that only Elena can hear) I love you.

Elena: I love you to.

STEFAN AND CAROLINE

Caroline: I'm Caroline.

Stefan: I'm Stefan.

Caroline: How do you and Elena know each other?

Stefan: We used to be neighbors, but then she moved. Just between you and me, ever since then i could'nt stop crying.

Caroline: Does she know this?

Stefan: Nope.

BONNIE AND ELENA

Elena: Bonnie what's wrong?

Bonnie: You know when i told you that my grams says that i am psychic.

Elena: Yeah..?

Bonnie: I think she's right

Elena: Why?

Bonnie: Everytime i touch you i get this weird vision and now when i touched Stefan i got the same vision.

Elena: What you see?

Bonnie: I see those weird eye's and sharp fangs and blood everywere.

Elena: Like a vampire?

Bonnie: Yeah, like a vampire.

Elena: I need to tell you something but i need to tell Caroline to, oke?

Bonnie: Oke?

(Elena and Bonnie walk over to Caroline and Stefan.)

Elena: (To Bonnie and Caroline) You two stay here Stefan and i will be right back, oke.

Bonnie/Caroline: Oke.

(Elena and Stefan are walking away)

Stefan: What's wrong?

Elena: Bonnie is a witch. And everytime she touch me she sees someone with weird eyes and sharp fangs and blood everywere. And when she touched you she saw the same. I need to tell her and Caroline.

Stefan: You're right.

Elena: Oke come on.

(They are walking back to Caroline and Bonnie)

Elena: He uhm... we need to tell you something.

Stefan: Somewere more private.

Elena: Let's go to my house.

Bonnie/Caroline/Stefan: Oke.

GILBERT HOUSE

Bonnie: So what is it?

Elena: Well it's about the visions that you have when you touch me and Stefan. I'ts true.

Caroline: What visions?

Stefan: Everytime that Bonnie touches us she sees someone with weird eyes and with sharp fangs and blood everywere.

Caroline: O my god.

Bonnie/Caroline: What are you!

Elena: We are vampires.

**Heyyy so what do you think uhm you can comment if you want. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter **


End file.
